Angel of Duty
by Kirabaros
Summary: Ezekiel only comes out when he senses Sam is grave danger. He made a promise to Dean to help and part of that is protecting Sam. He is curious though about the Malachi of Absolution and that while she works with him, she is wary. A bit of soul searching and a path to understanding begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel of Duty**

He knew it wasn't going to be easy and didn't expect easy acceptance. He may be an angel of the Lord and most recently cast out of heaven for whatever reason but he was accepted and only warily. It was a strange feeling and it was expected but it also bothered him.

Ezekiel was following through what his father created him for when he heard Dean Winchester's call. The holy fire he didn't expect but the more he observed through the eyes of Sam Winchester, he could understand why the wariness and uneasiness that followed. The uneasiness though was not so much the fact that Dean asked him to possess his brother but in fact came from the source that was standing in front of him and looking at him with an expression that looked like shock.

Ezekiel had heard of her. What angel didn't? He was like many others who were curious and would have jumped at the chance to meet the earthbound angel that their father had blessed and sent. There were others who actually had the desire to be the one to watch over her and that honor fell to first Gabriel and then Castiel. Amitiel unofficially did now and now he was in her presence and was still in awe at her; all aspects of her.

The first time he saw her was when she was lying in the bed next to Sam. The dark circles under her eyes mirrored Sam's to an astonishing degree but unlike Sam, she was the definition of beauty. It was a small thing that attracted Sam to her as he could see it in Sam's mind. It was a shock to see her lying there since she was the Malachi of Absolution and when he sensed that she wasn't trying to help Sam fight back, it hurt; a strange sensation to the angel but the more he delved into their minds and observed, the more he understood and it became clear when he looked into Sam's mind.

Ezekiel couldn't have imagined if he wanted to the simple joy it was to see such a thing. It reaffirmed his liking and understanding of his father's favored creations. He had been privy to all that they had been through. It was very overwhelming in terms of emotions with most of them not spoken but understood at a level that was… it was hard to describe.

It was different though. Ezekiel noticed how she would appear distracted if only to get some distance from Sam. It didn't hurt Sam's feelings but only raised concerns. It was odd but it allowed the angel to see more of the love the younger Winchester had for her. Agape would have been proud to have seen this and it made Ezekiel determined to not only protect Sam and heal him as promised but to protect her; by protecting her he was protecting Sam. That was why they were where they are at now.

They were working a lead with regards to the demons in an attempt to locate Abbadon. She and Sam were working together and they ended up being ambushed by a demon that was associated with another that the Malachi knew very well. It wasn't alone either and it turned into a fight that he could deem similarity to when Lucifer had been cast out.

In Ezekiel's view, she fought like the archangels would especially if she perceived that Sam was in danger. Even though she sometimes avoided being too close, it was clear that she loved him to the extreme and would do anything for that love. The angel found it breathtaking until the tables were turned and the danger increased onto the Malachi.

Sam had been restrained and was being forced to watch the agonizing blows including a slice to the abdomen that could have been fatal had the Malachi not moved when she did. It was when it was evident that the demon was going in for the kill that Ezekiel acted. He took over and let his angelic might be shown and used her weapon to attack the demons. The leader got away but what was important was that the Malachi was safe but the reaction he was having a hard time understanding. He wasn't sure if her injury was worse than suspected and asked, "Is it serious?"

The Malachi looked at him and then at her injury and replied, "I've had worse. Thank you… Ezekiel."

Ezekiel took in her expression and frowned. The reaction increased it a little and it occurred to him that she was not seeing an angel that was confused but Sam. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing."

Ezekiel was not familiar with evasive lying but he managed to recognize it and a brief flitter into Sam's thoughts told him that was what she was doing. The why he studied from her to figure it out. It was obvious but he had to be sure, "You are uncomfortable."

"I am not."

Evasive lying, according to Sam, meant one of two things: either it was bad and it was a way of expressing displeasure at something done to her or it was something else equally bad and she perceived it as something to hate about herself or it threatened general wellbeing. It sounded complicated to the angel as he sorted through the mental categories that Sam stored in reference to this woman that clearly meant the world to Sam. He wondered at the intricacy of it and how they managed to avoid serious confrontation. Ezekiel had to make a choice and picked the obvious. Looking directly at her, he said, "You don't like it that I'm here. You don't like me."

The expression was one of surprise as she said, "It's not that I don't like you. I actually do since you… do what you said you would do."

Ezekiel studied her and then amended his earlier assessment, "You don't like it that I'm in Sam."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

Ezekiel didn't understand the reference but it was clear that Sam would have. It meant that he had hit the mark. He thought about it and it dawned on him especially when he caught the glimpse of a very intimate memory belonging to Sam. He didn't understand but he could see what she was getting at. "It is understandable that you don't want to share. It is natural when one is in a monogamous relationship."

"You are insane."

Ezekiel frowned at that. She was looking at him with a look that clearly indicated he said something wrong. "Why? It is natural. You are in a relationship with Sam. One that is marital in most respects, excluding the legal sense."

"That is why I don't like you here." She paused as she put a hand to her mouth and the tears brimmed. "That is private. There are things Sam knows that Dean doesn't and now you know them."

Ezekiel took in the tears and frowned. The last thing he wanted was to make her cry. He was flooded with anguish at the notion of her crying. Apparently that was a bad thing and one that also would extend to Dean if he saw this. "I apologize. I was trying to understand why you insist on potentially hurting Sam by your avoidance. He will not remember this or any other time."

"But I will," she replied pointing at herself. "I remember everything from when you took over. I felt like I had a door slammed in my face; I was shut out. I feel a stranger now. It is hard enough remembering things you've done that are bad…" She waved her hand and turned away. She put a hand on her hip and the other to her mouth as if trying to keep herself from speaking.

Ezekiel stared at her. He fought to find out the reason why this was bad. He filtered through Sam's thoughts and memories until he found what seemed to be right. "I am sorry. I didn't realize that I was in the presence of a rarity; a rare and beautiful thing regarding true souls. I do not mean to make you feel like you are a stranger. I only want to help and heal Sam. Nothing more and nothing less. That is the truth."

"I know, but it still hurts."

Ezekiel took stock of the expression and replied, "Please don't shut Sam out. It is still Sam. You know that I've been in his head."

"How could I not? You gave Dean some reassurance," she replied but she still had a sad expression on her face.

"And I've seen everything about you. I feel what he feels for you. I've never experienced anything like it before. It is like the grace of an angel but more." Ezekiel paused and looked at her. He had her attention. Perhaps he should also address what he suspected ever since that first time he took over to protect Sam and she jumped in. "Much like that which extends beyond your abilities as before."

The wide eyed expression of alarm told the angel that he possibly overstepped his bounds. It was followed by a scared expression and her saying, "Don't, please."

Ezekiel couldn't understand this irrational fear. "Why? It is a part of you. As far as I know you are the earthbound angel. It makes sense that you have something tied to an angel's power."

"And that is bad." She paused and it looked like she was having a hard time breathing.

"No it isn't," Ezekiel contradicted, "If it were bad, then why is it fueled by the very thing that drives you?"

"It's bad because… this is what happens," she replied and pointed to her heaving self. "Something happened in Purgatory and this is the result. There is a darkness that threatens to get out and when Sam or Dean…." She stopped to breathe.

It was clear to Ezekiel that something was wrong. "Let me help you."

"No."

"But you need help."

"No. Your job is to help Sam and… I'm counting on that. I don't like what you have to do but… I am trusting you to do what I may not be able to do in the end even though Dean asked it of me." She was heaving as she said it and she put a hand on Sam's chest.

Ezekiel didn't understand it. She was in distress until it occurred to him that she didn't want him to help. She wanted him to see why she was having a difficult time with the arrangement. He didn't understand why she was willing to risk her health. "If you are hurt, then so is Sam. That I can't allow."

"Then let Sam back in."

Ezekiel looked at her like she was not right in the mind. She repeated her request even though she was getting progressively worse. He could see that she wasn't going to let him touch her. He nodded finally, "Sam won't remember. If you want, I can make it so you won't remember."

"Thank you for the gesture but no." She explained after wheezing a few breaths, "I've had enough messing with my memories and one time I asked for it."

Ezekiel nodded and proceeded to let Sam back in and make sure he didn't remember. It was disturbing to view Sam's view and it was evident of the distress that Sam was experiencing. He observed the action Sam took and her breathing eased to normal and how she didn't flinch away. He watched as she sunk into Sam's embrace and allowed him to help her to her feet. It occurred to him why she was uncomfortable with him there.

She knew he was watching and observing while he was working on healing himself and Sam. It was not an issue of trust but one of vulnerability. She felt safe around Sam but it changed now. It was disturbing to feel that he caused that. Ezekiel took his duty as an angel seriously and that meant helping his father's creations, to make them feel reassured and safe.

"You feel better, Angie?"

"I'm good Sam."

Ezekiel observed her expression as she looked at Sam. It was then that he felt something stir within and he recognized it as her doing. It was her healing ability at work on Sam but mostly him. He was confused as he heard Sam ask, "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to," she replied with a smile. "Sometimes one needs to feel that one is okay even if something bad had happened."

Ezekiel pondered what she had said while they went about their business. He realized that she had healed him just a little with that touch of power. It wasn't because of the nature of a healer. He had yet to understand her completely and it appeared that he was going to have plenty of time to get to know her and she just told him that she was accepting of him being there. He still couldn't understand why she healed mostly him and not Sam.

It was not like any previous experiences going amongst the humans. Ezekiel figured that as much when he met Dean Winchester and then Sam and the Malachi. He was being given a chance here and he was witness to something that he would rather not see broken. He would protect her as he would Sam. Even if she didn't like it because she was special to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Just some ramblings on Ezekiel and his thoughts on the Malachi of Absolution while he's healing Sam. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Compassion Knows No Bounds**

Tears usually meant one of two things. One, a person was happy, so happy that they couldn't help but express it in tears. The second was that a person was sad; the cause, a variety of reasons but it showed the same face. Ezekiel was no stranger to seeing that face as he viewed the world while continuing his work of healing Sam Winchester.

He was learning a lot though the eyes of Sam Winchester particularly in his interactions with his brother and the Malachi. Of all the interactions, hers, whether it was between her and Dean, her and Sam or her and anyone else, Ezekiel was the most interested since it was not like how other humans interacted. From his voyeuristic standpoint he found it perplexing.

The first of her interactions was with the girl hunter that accused Sam of starting the Apocalypse. The Malachi's response was unique. Ezekiel saw evidence of her actually ready to verbally spar with the girl but it was gone the moment the Malachi opened her mouth. Then she spoke to Dean when he actually had come forth and saved Sam from the demons and was also witness to something unique from her. Dean looked so apologetic but the look was one of understanding.

Ezekiel was well aware of the closeness between Sam and Dean and Sam and the Malachi but it seemed that she extended that closeness to sheer strangers or people she had no relation to. It was one of the virtues that his father certainly wished of his creations but after his observations thus far, he was curious.

Currently it was a bit of downtime in the bunker and Ezekiel was along for the ride as Sam was wandering through the bunker apparently searching for the Malachi. It was not voiced but Ezekiel picked up on Sam's wanting to see her, be close to her. He noted how systematic Sam's search for her was and noted that the Malachi would do the same if they were in the reverse position.

"So what have you found new about me today?"

Ezekiel focused his attention as he viewed the world through Sam. Apparently Sam had found her and was watching her but hidden. Briefly he looked through Sam's memories and found that there were other moments where Sam just watched and listened. They were laced with thoughtfulness and a bunch of other emotions that accompanied it.

"What makes you think that I'm looking up you?"

"Because you don't have the Word in front of you and I happen to know that particular reference is from Section M." The Malachi was smiling gently at the person known as Kevin, a Prophet. Her hands were folded in front of her.

"How do you know I didn't go to the main library? Did the weirdo that lives there tell you? Or the dog that you told to stay by me?" Kevin looked at the Malachi with a look that was neither rude or angry.

The Malachi was still smiling as she leaned forward. "What's wrong Kevin? Mom?"

Ezekiel watched as the Malachi extracted the source of the problem from the Prophet Kevin. It seemed almost effortless. She only had to ask certain questions and the boy was telling her everything he was feeling and thinking. He couldn't understand it. True he had heard of the Malachi but that didn't mean that he knew about her.

"I know what Dean said but… what if Crowley isn't lying? What then?"

"Then I can put out feelers. I may have been shuffled on and off the board but I still have friends. I can't promise anything but I can help."

The solicitation of aid was something Ezekiel was very familiar with. The Malachi had done it so often within the first few weeks of getting to know her that he was starting to think that it was a unique characteristic of her. It had not gone unnoticed to Ezekiel or Sam when she had placed a couple of twenties in a homeless person's belongings. Sam never said anything about it but was thoughtful with it. Ezekiel had become thoughtful too.

As an angel, he was to render aid when a prayer was spoken. He believed in his father's work and he believed in humans. They were made in the image of God and while they weren't perfect, they tried. It was one of the reasons why he answered the call of Dean Winchester when he prayed for help. The Malachi though was different.

"Why are you doing this Angie? I know you're with Sam and Dean but… you don't owe me anything." Kevin was frowning at the Malachi as if trying to find an underlying motive to everything. Ezekiel thought it perfectly normal considering that the Prophet had been under the captivity of a demon and everything had been questioned within the last year. It was only natural that he asked and Ezekiel was curious as to how she would answer.

"I don't but… You know I was thirteen when I had to say goodbye to my mother. That was when I started going through the Change. My father came to take me away and you get me now. I never saw her again until she was on her deathbed. I missed her and still do."

"Shared experiences… great," Kevin deadpanned.

"It sucks I know cause shortly after that I lost my father. I was alone and I am one fucked up person," the Malachi replied with a slight smile even though it was a serious matter.

"Sam and Dean don't think that."

"I was and still am on some things and like any other person it has to be worked through," the Malachi replied with a shrug.

To Ezekiel the conversation sounded like a casual one. Even though the content was serious there were moments of flippancy that he found out of place or odd. He couldn't quite grasp the need to be that way but having spent time in actually discussion with Dean, he caught onto some things. In this case though, it seemed that Kevin was responding more readily to the Malachi with the tones she had been taking. Perhaps it was the secret to her success.

"So you think you can find my mom?"

"I can't promise I will, but I will try. Kevin, the reason I mentioned my story, even though I am sure you found some mentioning of it in Section M, is because I can understand the feeling quite a bit. When I went away, I couldn't see my mother and we were close since when I was a little girl until I met the man, I thought he was dead. For years I had to live with the knowledge that she was out there and maybe she was okay, maybe she wasn't."

"Why didn't you go see her? Why wait until the end?"

The Malachi looked at Kevin as if trying to find something. Ezekiel noticed that she had a tendency to do that; like she was reading a person for any signs of treachery, even with people she was familiar with. Even though she did that with Sam sometimes, Ezekiel felt uncomfortable after a few seconds. It was almost like a child being scrutinized by a parent.

"I think it's because deep down, while I was young, foolish and a bit arrogant, I knew that if I gave any indication of affection towards her, it was one more thing to be used against me. I loved my mother and there is truth to the saying that love is powerful in both the good way and the bad way. It's a bit of a bad example but you've seen me react before when Sam and Dean are in trouble and I would willingly extend the same to you and not because you are a Prophet. It's because you are you."

Ezekiel had witnessed emotional outbursts before. He could feel the slight uncomfortable feeling from Sam rise up as they watched Kevin try hard not to burst out in tears. He was amazed though when the Malachi simply opened her arms and Kevin grabbed her in an embrace. The surprise was the opposite of Sam's emotions and Ezekiel got the impression that Sam had witnessed something similar like this before.

A brief memory came up and it surprised Ezekiel. The memory consisted of the Malachi hugging a young child like a parent would and the child then extending the affection to Sam. As far as Ezekiel could make out there were no indications of a girl child living with the Winchesters and yet it was a memory; a very real one. Such a thing was not possible to create because the emotions that filtered through were genuine.

"I know it's hard. You still got me though," the Malachi was saying as she ran her slim and tapered fingers through Kevin's hair. Her head was resting on top of his even though Ezekiel was certain that it was an uncomfortable position for both of them.

Kevin broke the embrace and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Angie. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I know." The Malachi smiled but didn't move just yet to get up.

Kevin gave a slight smile and sighed. He wiped his face and pointed at the book. "I was just reading more about what you have done. I'm guessing you'd say most of it was embellishment."

Ezekiel watched as the Malachi chuckled and issued a reply. He didn't hear it since Sam made the decision to turn around and walk away. Whatever business he had could wait. The encounter though left Ezekiel wondering about what he had witnessed. The boy Kevin seemed to have latched onto the Malachi like she was a mother figure and while she seemed happy about it, she was more than happy to extend a helping hand to finding out about the kid's mother.

At that moment Sam found his brother and answered a query that Dean asked about. Dean's response was, "Whatever rocks her boat. You know she did it again when we were supply hunting. She gave about fifty bucks to a runaway and gave a good talking to. Last I saw the kid was heading to the local shelter."

Ezekiel didn't hear the rest of the conversation but rather turned his thoughts inward while he continued to do his work on Sam. He was well aware of what the Malachi was; she was the earthbound angel that would bring justice and Absolution and fight for humanity. That was it in a nutshell. The specifics were in the scriptures that had been sung of her already. He was slowly beginning to learn that what he had read and was witnessing were two different things.

Compassion was a virtue of God and all his creations were capable of such. Ezekiel had witnessed it in others. With the Malachi, it was like witnessing a goal that was worth aspiring to. It didn't equate her with God since that was blasphemy but perhaps she was a reminder of what his father would like all his children to aspire to even with their checkered pasts.

* * *

**A/N:** Howdy folks. This is continuing on with thoughts Ezekiel has of Angie while he's riding Sam and I get the impression that it is a rather rocky road. This takes place some time after Kevin's talk with Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feathered Assbutts**

It had been a close call and probably a big risk but Ezekiel couldn't help it. Castiel was his brother and he had the power to do something and so he brought his brother back from the dead. It was brotherly love that inspired his coming forward and healing him, with a little help from the Malachi and he wasn't in a position to deny her that considering what he knew so far about her and it was clear that Dean knew nothing about. It was the aftermath that had Ezekiel at a cross purposes.

The factions were starting to unite under Bartholomew and they were after Castiel. Despite Dean's reassurances that the bunker was the safest place in the world, Ezekiel wasn't too sure. It wasn't made any better considering that there was a demon currently residing in the basement of the bunker and it bothered the angel that the Malachi wasn't concerned about it. He once saw her go down and have a conversation with the fiend. If anything the situation was hardly ideal.

Not to sound cruel and he didn't mean any harm to Sam but Castiel couldn't stay in the bunker. There was no doubt that the angels would eventually track Castiel to the bunker and if they discovered him… His brother may have warded himself from the other angels but did it in the presence of a reaper. Who was to say that there weren't others who would pick up the trail? Castiel couldn't stay; he needed to do what he promised to do and needed to be free of this. In the bluntest of terms he told Dean that Castiel couldn't stay and forced him to choose.

The low growl startled the angel and it looked like it startled Dean. Even though it was not one of the hairy beasts that crowded around the Winchesters and the Prophet, there was cause to be alarmed. The source came from the only other person that had an ear in this conversation and that was the Malachi. The noise alone was inhuman for her kind.

"No," she said.

"Angie, this is Sam we are talking about."

"No. We've done this crap before and it doesn't work."

Ezekiel sifted through Sam's memories hoping to find something to find context. One came to mind and he saw where Sam had been forced to choose between his brother and the Malachi. It hardly was exactly like the conditions presented now but it was close enough.

"It's Sam. He could die."

"And do you think it's any better forcing one of my family out?" The question came out in a hiss and Ezekiel could see anger in the Malachi's eyes. There was also something hovering that brought a sense of disquiet to the angel.

"Angie…"

The Malachi walked away from Dean and then came to stand in front of Ezekiel. She looked at him in the eye and the angel could see that anger, raw anger that threatened to explode. She then said looking at him in the eye, "This is the safest place in the world and I would know that considering I once lived here."

"His presence here will bring the insurrection…" Ezekiel looked at the Malachi, not sure what to do and any cues from Dean were not clear.

"Not if the defenses are secure," the Malachi replied as she looked between Ezekiel and Dean. She looked at Dean, "There is more to defense than the wards." She tapped the marking on her right hand.

Ezekiel watched as the Malachi and Dean shared a silent exchange. It was clear that she was against sending Castiel away. She was willing to risk Sam's wellbeing to keep Castiel here and keep them both safe. It wasn't logical and perplexed the angel and certainly not winning points in her book since the look she gave him was not a complimentary one; she didn't like him there at all and that had been made clear the last time.

"Look, Angie, I know that this is… I can't let anything happen to Sam," Dean said. He started walking away.

Ezekiel watched as the Malachi watched Dean go and tell Castiel that he couldn't stay. He could tell that there was something going on in her mind and there was a brief look of… he couldn't tell but it was like something had broken on something that was already broken. It sounded strange but it felt to be correct in his assessment.

It was rather abrupt movement on her part when she turned and headed towards a certain area and actually began running her fingers along the titles. She picked a book and began to look through the pages, her back deliberately turned towards the angel and the direction Dean had gone. Her shoulders were very rigid and slightly quivering as she read.

Ezekiel knew that this was far from over. He walked over and said, "You are not happy about this."

"And when was your first clue?" she replied not looking at him.

"This is logical. With Castiel here, they will eventually guess that you have him and will come after you. After Sam and…"

The Malachi slammed the book shut with a forceful thud and pivoted to look at Ezekiel, "Don't you even dare. You don't have the right to even suggest tactics with me." She turned to walk away.

"So you are willing to risk Sam's health to keep Castiel here?"

"It's what family does. You don't leave anyone behind."

Ezekiel saw the anger flaming in the Malachi's eyes. But it was cold and calculated. It brought a sense of disquiet to the angel. It was a warning and could possibly result in the incident the last time she refused to let the angel touch her. He knew he had to at least try to calm her down. "If Castiel stays, the others will eventually find out and put everyone here at risk. What will you do then?"

"Protect my family."

The answer was simple. Too simple for Ezekiel. It didn't make sense and it showed on his face or rather Sam's face.

"What? You didn't learn that up in Bible camp?"

There was nothing to say. Ezekiel was quiet as he looked at the Malachi. He wasn't sure of what to do.

"You know I really thought you were different. In the end, you're like the others outside my family. You're a dick."

Ezekiel could recall memories of that reference. Certainly they were a classification of their own in Sam's mind and more likely certainly was the case with regards to Dean. The Malachi, it seemed to have a different meaning to her. "I mean no harm…"

"Yeah sure you mean no harm," she countered. "Your kind always go for the easy way out. You fail to consider that there are other possibilities such as the fact that we would have been safe because there are more than the wards." She moved quickly to another shelf, looking for another book and took it off.

"This is the right…"

"Wrong again and that is why I hate your ass here. There are other ways. Maybe one day you'll figure out how it is that Dean always gets burned and Sam doesn't." She turned and walked away in the direction Dean went leaving the angel standing there. She did manage to mutter, "Feathered assbutt."

Ezekiel frowned as she left. She was angry and that was made very clear. It was also clear to him that his actions and his threat did not go towards to creating a working relationship with her. He was pretty certain that she considered it a threat. He walked forward and overheard her talking with Dean and Castiel. She was saying that grudgingly there is the point that if they track Castiel here, they could attack the others but she wasn't going to leave the former angel out in the cold.

It was a complete turnaround in the change of her voice as she explained to Castiel what was going on. He could hear the complete trust his brother had in her for her plan. Turning away Ezekiel realized that the Malachi always had Sam, Dean, Kevin… everyone that meant something to her in her mind. She was not one to needlessly sacrifice someone just to achieve and end.

That kind of quality was considered a weakness to some of the angels. Ezekiel knew that Bartholomew would gladly exploit that if given the chance. Ezekiel was certain that the Malachi considered that as she contemplated her decision. Yet she was willing to go through heartache and pain just to make sure that Castiel was safe. It was perplexing and Ezekiel couldn't help but think that maybe she was right: he was a feathered assbutt… whatever that meant.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Ezekiel sees how much people are to the Malachi. Odd right since she is the earthbound angel and serves all? Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**There's No Place like Home**

He was there to help Sam as he promised but this was almost getting to the point of ridiculous. He couldn't understand why Dean was so persistent in asking him to help others when he knew that he wasn't at his full strength and would cause him to be in his brother longer than he anticipated. There was also the problem with the fact that Sam was suspicious of Dean calling his name while he was aware of it and suspicious about the lost blocks of time. Ezekiel knew it was only a matter of time before Sam would become aware that something was not right but he would continue to be there.

After the events of the past few weeks, the angel could honestly admit that he had been thoroughly and anticipated to continue to be surprised with the Malachi. He already knew that she was… angry with him. She hated that he was around and privy to everything that she and Sam talked about; he noticed that Sam was picking up on her guarded choice of words with an occasional slip. She really, _really_ was upset that he said Castiel had to go away and almost put herself into a 'panic attack' as Sam mentally referred to it in reference to the 'Purgatory problem' that Dean knew little to nothing about.

Ezekiel had also been privy to the nurturing and caring side of the Malachi and in all honesty he could see why it justified her anger. He had seen her interact with the Prophet Kevin and how the boy responded to her much like a child would to his mother. The occasional slips of her mask when she would give a loving gesture to Sam showed her true feelings. Her 'conversations' with the dogs also helped in his understanding especially since it was clear that she had an affinity for his Father's creatures, a surprising thing considering these dogs' lineage especially with one almost ready to whelp. Then there was Dean.

Ezekiel knew that she was angry with Dean for the situation they were in and the elder Winchester knew that and didn't seem to mind that he was under some form of punishment he conceived as such. As it were Dean readily admitted to him at one point that he deserved whatever it was she dished out to him because of his treatment of her. What was perplexing to the angel was that despite being angry at the situation, the Malachi continued to show her love for the elder Winchester that was in clear contradiction to the anger. The routine items were fairly obvious but it was clear to the angel that Dean viewed them as a showing of her love and actually smiled about some joke of two day old socks and kitchen duty. This was added to by the hug Dean grabbed her in with the head rub she gave and it was clear to the angel that it was not something that was common between the two.

Charlie and her relationship with the Malachi was an enigma to Ezekiel the moment he witnessed the two embrace along with a joke that had special meaning to them. Charlie called the Malachi her 'royal assassin' and the Malachi laughed and referred to her as her majesty. The resulting laughter from both puzzled the angel and the Winchesters seemed to accept it as it was.

Ezekiel knew that the Malachi kept strange company. The demon in the basement was ill advised but the way those two talked… Every day, when not on a hunt, at four she would take down tea and spend nearly an hour with the demon. Neither Winchester knew the content and didn't seem to care since it got what they wanted. The other was the Librarian who lived in the library and a special study room and lived to catalogue everything and even experiment in the laboratory. Again the Winchesters didn't seem to care but Ezekiel got the hint that Sam didn't like him overmuch especially when he was called 'Nanny'.

Charlie was just another in that category but it was clear that it was different. That she meant something to the Winchesters was a given since Dean put him in the situation to bring her back from the dead rather than go after the Wicked Witch. How he achieved that was a bit of an eye opener on his end when he agreed to help her.

The touch was gentle but he could feel the flow of power coming from the Malachi. There was no doubt she was of that level of healers. Her hand gripped his shoulder or Sam's shoulder and Ezekiel immediately felt like he was given a charge even though he was barely half strength. If he told the truth to Dean, he would have said that it was not him but the Malachi that directed the whole ordeal. It was her channeling through him to bring the redhead back.

When it was over and he let Sam back in, Ezekiel felt a bit more healed in the process. The barely half strength was over half strength yet there was a price for it. Ezekiel saw it through Sam's eyes even though the younger Winchester was more startled by what had happened; that took a toll on her and let him see clearly something was not right and e grew concerned. Yet there was no chance to worry or talk about it since there was the issue of the witch to deal with and that was dealt with in an interesting manner.

It disturbed Ezekiel that he couldn't help Sam when the witch possessed his vessel. Part of it had to be what he did at Dean's request but it still disturbed him. It was like a war was going on between four different entities. Him and Sam were obvious, the witch and then the fourth… Ezekiel couldn't get it and it never occurred to him to look at the connection between the Malachi and Sam much more closely. Had he done that, he would have discovered sooner that it had been started in the distant past, just before Sam said yes to Lucifer. It was like a fond saying of the Malachi; that she was the stray that decided to stay.

Afterwards, when Dorothy and the Winchesters met up with the Malachi and Charlie, Ezekiel felt something strange as he observed. It was obvious that Sam wasn't aware of what was going on. He was busy with his conversation.

_It would be wise if you didn't let that happen again._

It clearly was the Malachi but she was talking. Yet to Ezekiel it was clear. He attempted a reply, "It was disturbing. I am barely at half strength."

_I know. For future reference Ezekiel. I hate to wake that part up again but will only do it when necessary._

There was a hint of a warning in that. Ezekiel knew that it had nothing to do with the events that happened but more along what he had been allowed to witness. He replied, "Understood."

_It's not that I won't help. I am afraid of what could happen when I do._

She cut him off and the angel was left with nothing more to do than be the observer. It appeared that Charlie was going to go with Dorothy to the land of Oz. The girl said her goodbyes to the Winchesters and saved the Malachi for last. To the angel it looked a little stiff.

It wasn't until the door was opened that the Malachi said, "Charlie, don't forget."

Through Sam's eyes, Ezekiel watched as the Malachi pulled something from her pocket and put it around Charlie's neck. It was an amulet of sorts. Charlie chuckled as the Malachi said, "Remember, he can be a bit of a spitfire."

"I'll make sure to have a fire extinguisher handy."

"I was thinking the Misty Mountains," the Malachi replied with a smile. Her hands had grasped Charlie's left arm and for a moment Ezekiel was certain that her hands glowed.

"Wow."

"Consider it a special phone. If you need me, call me."

"How?"

"You'll figure it out and I can listen too," the Malachi said with a grin that Charlie understood at once. "Just remember to think of home."

Charlie nodded and grabbed the Malachi in a hug. It was completed with a kiss from the Malachi to Charlie's forehead and a shared look between her and Dorothy before the pair left. Ezekiel was curious about the exchange between the Malachi and the girl but it seemed to be accepted by Sam and the angel took it to mean that it was something that was expected.

Ezekiel was not privy to past interactions of the Winchesters or the Malachi except through any memories that seemed to surface in Sam's mind. There was much in that interaction with Charlie that he couldn't grasp because of the lack of context but he could understand that the girl held a place in the Malachi's heart and made him understand more why she had been angry with him and his insistence about Castiel. It was quite a bit to ponder on.

"So, what was it that you gave Charlie?"

Ezekiel turned his attention to the conversation was having with the Malachi. She replied, "Just something that will keep an eye on her for me." It was rather a surprise to see the slight grin on the Malachi's face as she continued, "A little spitfire but he's hers and she knows what to do."

"What exactly?"

"A dragon."

Ezekiel was surprised at the nonchalant way the Malachi answered Sam's query and the younger Winchester didn't seem to mind it at all. The explanation that followed certainly was enlightening to the angel as the Malachi said that she expected Charlie would get into hunting and would need a helping hand and she had worked on a spell. It ended with, "I just needed to make sure. She will come back though."

"You seem sure about that," Sam replied.

"People go to home… where the heart is. No place like home right?"

Ezekiel heard the soft murmur from Sam and was surprised when the Malachi let herself to be pulled into an embrace. It was one of those rare times that her avoidance mask slipped. The angel though was certain that it wasn't a slip up. The Malachi was deliberate in most of her actions with people. She wanted him to observe and see. That much was certain and he wondered if this was how she taught Castiel. It certainly was much to think about considering that the Malachi seemed to have come to a certain decision regarding his presence in Sam. He knew she was important to Sam and while he recognized that some of the things he did were for a greater good, he didn't like the fact that she was further becoming non-receptive to him. He wanted her approval. It was strange but he wanted it.

* * *

**A/N:** Slumber Party was definitely a fun take on a timeless classic. Of course more musings by Zeke and the surprises he encounters from the Malachi. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dog Eat Dog**

The reaction was instantaneous. When the one who was using shamanism sliced at Sam's neck, Ezekiel knew he had to act. He didn't expect what happened from the Malachi; actually he should have having witnessed it before.

Sam's neck was sliced and in a bad way. If nothing was done, he would bleed out and die. Ezekiel knew that he had to come out if for a bit to save Sam from dying. If anything that would have done something terrible to the Malachi.

As Sam struggled and Ezekiel struggled to come through to heal Sam, the Malachi went into action. She grabbed Sam after grabbing the one who did the action and flung him aside with her surprising strength. She came to Sam's aid just as Ezekiel managed to get through. Her hand glowed as she healed the slices.

Again she did what she had done before. She healed Ezekiel in the process of healing Sam. Ezekiel could feel her power as she masked his healing under the healing she was giving to Sam. It was another testament to the strength of her feelings for the younger Winchester and it made the angel feel bad for the past few weeks since they were still not on the best of terms.

"What did you do? What are you two?"

Ezekiel knew that trouble was coming as he watched through Sam's eyes. The Malachi was in a defensive position. He could make out the fierceness of her posture and it was a clear indicator that she was ready to go in for the kill if she felt the urge. That was what he picked up from Sam as he watched and he could sense Sam's confusion at the question.

Part of the healing was done by Ezekiel. The Malachi had to turn away before it was completed in order to protect Sam. He finished the job so there was justification for the question their enemy posed towards them.

"I could ask the same thing about you," the Malachi replied and Ezekiel felt the urge to laugh if he could. He had become familiar with her witticism and sense of humor ever since taking residence in Sam's body and while still strange it was something that Sam loved coming from her especially some of the jokes that they shared, which Ezekiel didn't understand at all. He wondered if this was part of what Castiel found endearing of her.

The result ended up a fist fight between the enemy and Sam and the Malachi. When Sam got a hard hit across the head, Ezekiel knew that it was going to get serious and couldn't do anything about it since Sam blacked out. He had no idea what happened as he was literally walking around in Sam's body and mind, unable to do anything except heal the recent head injury.

"Do you need a hand?"

Ezekiel turned to find the Malachi standing there. "What are you doing here? Aren't you protecting Sam?"

The Malachi shrugged her shoulder, "Kind of hard to do when you get a hit to the head and knocked unconscious."

Ezekiel frowned at her. "You need to wake up. Heal yourself. He is out to harm you and Sam."

"And what would you have me do Ezekiel?" The Malachi looked at him with a firm look. She sighed and turned to look away. "There are things I can and can't do despite being a healer. I can't heal myself because there is nothing to heal. My natural abilities of my race are taking care of it. Sam is more important."

"But you could protect him if you woke up."

The Malachi turned and looked at Ezekiel. She gave a slight smile, "That is where Dean comes in." She looked at him and he must have been confused since she started to explain, "There is one thing I know about Dean. His timing is always on the dot in one way or another."

Ezekiel didn't understand the reasoning behind this. It sounded like the Malachi had finally cracked. "There is danger here."

"And Dean will be here. If there is one thing I know about the Winchesters, they come when they are needed."

Ezekiel studied the Malachi as she walked around the void they were in. It was like she was looking for something and started concentrating and poking around Sam's head until she found what she was looking for. She paused a moment and then looked up and around. "He's here."

Ezekiel looked around but couldn't conceive of what she was doing and figured that it had something to do with her connection between her and Sam. He had tried to respect that as much as he could even since discovering it. It was still a long way from gaining a foothold in her trust since he pretty much shot that down regarding Castiel.

The Malachi then looked up at the sky of the void and the angel watched as her eyes glowed as she said, "Dean, call Gideon. He will bring the others. The alpha leads the pack."

What followed after that ended up with Ezekiel suddenly seeing Dean as he was looking down at Sam on the ground. The Malachi was nowhere in sight and he took it to mean that she had put back that part of her that was Sam's asleep. He noted Sam's confusion at the whole thing but he sensed the slight feeling of relief when Sam looked in the direction of the Malachi as she was getting to her feet and thanking Gideon.

Ezekiel went about checking Sam over and noted that the head trauma was healed and it looked like she had healed Sam a bit in the process. Perhaps she was getting bolder in things that she had been reluctant to do in the first place. Or it could be that he was too preoccupied and she did what she had agreed to when Dean asked for her help.

"Thanks for the tip Angie."

"Thanks for putting a pup in charge, doll."

"Is my alpha pleased?

Ezekiel knew what the dog called Colonel was saying. He knew that Sam couldn't understand but it was clear that the Malachi knew what was going on. She was smirking at Dean's expression at the two dogs as she replied, "Well Gideon is alpha material. He would pull the others in line."

The Malachi then looked at Colonel and said, "Well it's either young pups or old dogs that lead as alpha. And you better watch it old man. You're cute."

The sound that the Colonel dog made sounded like it was gruff but pleased. The other Gideon said, "My alpha is pleased."

The Malachi petted the dog that followed her and Sam around and said, "Good boy."

"This would have been a whole lot easier if you just said so in the first place that you understand them," Dean muttered the same annoyance he had when they discovered the spell did work.

Ezekiel knew enough by now to know that the slight insults exchanged by the Malachi and Dean were terms of endearment. It was a strange concept since he had seen more actions that would be deemed affectionate towards Kevin and Sam and by some extent to the demon Crowley. Yet it was something unique to the Malachi and Dean and it seemed to allow them to share their feelings about choices without actually saying it. A lot of it was through the eyes and Ezekiel noticed it when they were talking outside and Sam was expressing his confusion about what the enemy wanted with him and why he asked what he was.

Ezekiel sensed the confusion and certainly the logic Sam was using made sense. He was used to the enemy making those comments about the Malachi. The answer that Dean gave seemed to satisfy Sam but Ezekiel could sense disquiet from the Malachi. He long knew that she hated this arrangement because apart from the vulnerability that he caused, and it disturbed him still, she hated lying to Sam. There was a phrase Dean and Sam used often and it was something about her being straight with them. The angel took that to mean that she was one to tell the truth even if it was painful.

It was something to ponder along with the confusion as to why she healed Sam now instead of other times. He was able to get his chance later when they were asleep. It was evident that Sam was in a comfortable place and Ezekiel was aware of Sam holding her close to him and she was very close. It seemed that what was so carefully guarded during the day was gone by night and the inhibitions are lowered. He decided to push and hoped that Sam wouldn't be aware of it.

It wasn't too hard to find the Malachi. She was sitting and looking out at a sunset or sunrise and it appeared she was waiting along with a herd of dogs. It seemed to be a common thing and her kind was always at war with the dog people.

"You have maybe about five, ten minutes at most before Sam gets here."

Ezekiel looked at the Malachi as she looked up at him. "You knew I was coming."

"Yes and I've been expecting it for some time," she replied as she absently pet the puppy that crawled into her lap. "It's one thing an angel can't resist. Even the most polite can't when their curiosity is piqued."

"I am concerned. You don't avoid Sam but you do."

"That is not the reason why you are here. You don't have much time to waste."

The tone was clear. She was not in the mood for chit chat as the human expression went. Ezekiel saw that she was merely tolerating his presence. "I am not trying to hurt you."

"No but you're like your brothers. You can be a douche or a dick bag; I can't decide since I'm wondering why you couldn't grace at least me with a straight answer about why you said Cas had to leave especially when he vouched for you." She looked at him with a firm expression before looking back at the scene. "Doesn't matter anyway. Just go."

Ezekiel stood looking at the Malachi and then tentatively took a seat beside her but still managed to keep some distance. "I am sorry Malachi. Castiel is being hunted and…"

"You aren't a popular favorite with Barth either." She looked at him and almost seemed to laugh at the expression on his face. "Ami isn't popular either and she's an archangel. Gabe… he could play his trickster ways but in the end, he has his own side. You made your stand by helping the Winchesters, us. I figured it out in between being pissed and annoyed at you."

"Then why…"

"Because of trust Ezekiel. It's a two way street and while Sam and Dean are a bit hypocritical in certain things it is there. If you really knew me you would have known that I would go to the extremes to make sure they didn't get you."

"I just didn't know."

"No you didn't and you've got a long way to go."

Ezekiel was quiet for a moment and then he asked, "Is that why you decided to heal Sam when you did? Mostly you focus on me."

"Like I said Ezekiel," the Malachi looked at him, "You are doing what you said you would do and more likely what I can't do at this point."

"Because of what you showed me. Why won't you let me heal you?"

"Because you gripe every time Dean asks it of you," she replied in a firm tone. She then softened her expression and said, "You can question it is your right but understand where we come from or try to. Me, I would heal in a heartbeat even if it killed me and Sam knows that but I always keep my word in that I weigh the options." She pursed her lips and studied him. "You do what you think is right but also remember that word can be bond. I would like to hope that you remember those times." She gave a slight smile.

Ezekiel studied her. It was the first ghost of a smile she gave him. He could be elated since it was a very tiny step. Yet he found that he wanted more. "I can try."

"It's all anyone can ask. We try and even when we fail we keep trying even in this dog eat dog world."

The angel wasn't familiar with the expression but he was familiar with the concept of trying. She did what she could when she could, that he could grasp. It still was puzzling and actually hurtful that she refused to let him help her but the way it could be seen was that he hadn't earned that yet. The ghost of a smile said that he had a footing but what he did with it was up to him.

He stood since his time was nearly up and sensed that Sam was nearby. He looked down at her and said, "Have pleasant dreams Malachi."

"Thank you… Ezekiel."

Ezekiel stepped back and went about doing his work of healing himself and healing Sam. He paused a moment to look and saw Sam smiling down at her and taking his place next to her. The angel could sense the contentment between the two and the connection… She wasn't avoiding Sam at all. It was all so puzzling and yet Ezekiel found himself wanting to learn more and still try to win her respect.

* * *

**A/N:** Ezekiel talking to Angie in her dreams. A new thing it seems and maybe some headway into some sort of relationship. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tea Time with Crowley**

"You of all people I would think you'd want to go and see him."

"He doesn't want to see me but I know he's fine Dean."

Ezekiel felt a bit sluggish that day but he was not completely unawares. Through Sam's eyes he watched as the Malachi tapped her finger to her temple twice. It was followed with, "Besides Lydia is going to whelp any day now and I remember the last time."

The levity in the midst of a serious conversation was still a source of surprise but no longer shock to the angel. It was hard getting used to the fact that the Malachi mixed humor with seriousness and the fact that the Winchesters and Kevin understood the meaning behind it all; it was an ongoing lesson into the complexity of humans. The jumping from one mood to another, it sometimes had the angel wonder if she was completely sane or going crazy as her kind tended to do.

Ezekiel knew that the Malachi's sanity was always at the back of Sam's mind since he would catch glimpses of it particularly when she would say something that didn't quite make sense but on some level it made sense to her. There was also the ever growing concern through the subtle physical tolls she was exhibiting but hiding skillfully from their view in general. It was baffling that Sam knew something was wrong and never called her out on it and the angel had to conclude that it was something that they shared on a level he couldn't comprehend such as the bind between their souls.

"You said that a few days ago when you wanted to go on a hunting trip for a couple of days," Dean was saying.

"I lied," the Malachi replied smoothly, "Since I had an agenda in mind that involved escort services."

Dean nodded at that and again Ezekiel witnessed the understanding that seemed to exist between the Malachi and the elder Winchester. "Alright, Angie but I still think you should come. Sam could watch Lydia. He knows what to expect and then there is the weirdo ass camped out in the library."

"I am a learned man O' Licentious One," the Librarian's voice sounded, causing Kevin to snicker at that. "And my time is valuable even when it involves ancient squiggles of meaning."

"Maybe you should do the whelping," Dean shot back, yelling it through the bunker.

"Smelly hound dogs are for those who like the stench."

The exchanged seemed to lighten the air quite a bit from the serious air that had been there earlier. Ezekiel listened through Sam as the Malachi told Dean that it would be all right. Ezekiel wasn't fooled though and he was certain that the Winchesters weren't either. She really wanted to see Castiel but for some reason she felt that she couldn't and it made the angel feel disturbed. The vulnerability compounded by his recent damnation and slight redemption perplexed him as well as saddened him that he was a cause of this to the beautiful creature that stole Sam's heart.

There was nothing much left as Dean packed up and went to go help Castiel leaving Sam and Kevin to do research on the translation of the cuneiform. There was the suggestion that they utilize the demon in the basement. Ezekiel thought it was playing with fire but judging from the conversation Sam had with Dean earlier and the manner in which they mentioned past dealings, he concluded that they were no strangers to dealing with demons.

It was no big surprise when the demon Crowley refused to help them. He demanded, "I want to make a phone call."

The refusal was automatic. True that the demons wouldn't have been able to find this place but the instinct to survive and protect was strong. The demon then said, "Then maybe I will speak to my sweetheart since she at least listens. Ah right on time."

It was on cue that the Malachi entered carrying a tea tray complete with a set as well as something to eat with it. The whole appearance of her coming in like it was normal baffled both Sam and Kevin and Ezekiel could include himself in that. Out of a dark corner a chair slid forward to allow for the Malachi to sit across from Crowley.

The whole pouring of the tea and putting it within reach of Crowley along with the plate of biscuits drew more of a thunderous silence than the majesty of grace. It wasn't until the Malachi was seated that Crowley said, "Your punctuality has improved over the years."

"It's always been there. Your watch was a little slow."

"Depends on whose time you're keeping. By the way, how was it on Purgatory time? You never really elaborated the last time we talked."

"Wouldn't you like to know," was the response along with a sip of tea.

"Are you really going to make me beg, love?"

The Malachi looked at Crowley and made a slight movement of her head. Ezekiel could feel Sam tense up slightly. The angel sensed that Sam had been through this position before and also a curiosity about the nature of these conversations. Another clue as to how much she meant to Sam given his maintaining the effort to not react to anything overtly.

The Malachi finished her look and replied, "Till the end of time Crowley." She crossed her leg at the knee and leaned back in her chair. "Besides I don't give unless you do and it seems to me that your recent refusals of names and this current request is… putting us at a standstill."

"I want to make a phone call. There's nothing wrong with that. I make it and you get a translation. That's the deal."

"I suppose that it is reasonable. Unfortunately past history can cloud the issue. We both know that well."

The conversation carried on like it was a teatime discussion. It even included mundane and trivial things. In the end Crowley reiterated his request and his agreement to help with the angel tablet. For some reason the whole hour with the demon and taken tea with the Malachi confirmed something to Sam and it had Ezekiel wondering what exactly happened that changed their minds about the whole thing.

It made Ezekiel feel protest at the offer the Malachi made to use her blood for the phone call. He felt it insulting that Crowley said hers was tainted with too much of that goody two shoe healing. It belittled her abilities as a healer but the Malachi didn't seem to mind at that. She did try to make it an ultimatum in order to protect Kevin but in the end the Prophet willingly drew his blood with her help. In the end Ezekiel learned that the spell that Castiel had been tricked into helping was permanent; there was no means of going home to heaven.

If Ezekiel felt lost from before, he certainly felt that way now. It would have been easy to cast blame and anger on Castiel. It seemed to be a thing of humans. Casting blame was easy to do especially when something near and dear was taken away. The angel certainly felt that something had been taken away. It made him wonder how humans could stand to live with all that pain and loss; how did they pick up the pieces and move on doing the same thing and it ended the same day after day? It was overwhelming.

It was certainly something to think about as Ezekiel mused while ignoring the human things that Sam was doing. He focused on his continued healing while keeping a cursory look out to what was going on around Sam. There was a strange sort of sound coming from where the demon was being held and the angel became alert when Sam did upon notification that one of the syringes was missing from the kit, which led to the investigation.

The sight of Crowley injecting himself seemed to strike a chord in Sam as he watched. Ezekiel watched as well, not sure of what to make of it. He felt Sam tense slightly when the Malachi's soft voice said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what love? You're not the one who is trying to destroy everything I've built," the demon spat.

The Malachi had taken the seat she had occupied earlier. "No but I know what it is like to feel helpless."

"What makes you think I'm helpless?"

"Well you are a prisoner in my basement, Crowley and subject to the whim of the inhabitants," she replied in that flippant tone.

"You really think I'm going to tell Moose anything more? You got another thing coming."

"I think you made that clear when you threw a perfectly good piece of paper at him." The Malachi twisted her head to look at the demon. The stare grew into a lengthy silence that was uncomfortable even when playing the voyeur.

"If you think you can intimidate me, you've got another thing coming. I invented it and taught it to you."

"You taught me the art of deal making. From soul selection to drawing up the contracts. I had an in with you and I used it whenever the opportunity arose." The Malachi paused a moment and then gave a slight sigh, "Don't be a stubborn ass Crowley. Give us what we ask for."

"And what will you do then? Kill me when it's over?"

"You and I both know that light cannot live without the dark. Both have to exist. It is the natural order of all things."

"Like you're one to talk. You who defied Death so many times."

"And in the end the price gets paid. A life for a life. I am not one to talk." She paused and looked at the demon and then said, "But don't make the mistake that because I am bothering to give you the time of day that I am on your side. I agree that Abaddon's way of things will be ten times worse than what Lucifer had in store and she will get what is coming to her."

Crowley looked at the Malachi and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You think you can take her on? You've got balls."

"Same song, different verse. Good day," the Malachi replied as she stood up and put her chair aside. "Don't think that you are safe once we deal with her."

"You're more like me than you care to admit. It's why you became my sweetheart when I first became aware of you."

"You said it yourself when we had an interesting conversation. We are all killers." The Malachi made a motion with her hands in an encompassing gesture. "That was made very clear."

Crowley looked at her for a moment and then said, "You're not, sweetheart. You never were and definitely not now."

"If only you knew," she replied with a slight shake of her head. "Actually you know something of me. No secret that I was in hell multiple times."

"Not to mention Purgatory. I still want to know about that by the way. What did you do with that Dick Roman?"

"Another discussion for another time," the Malachi dismissed, "But that doesn't change things."

"If you're going to say that you are a killer, you are grossly mistaken," Crowley countered. "Because you may have killer instinct in terms of what you are but it isn't who you are. It makes all the difference. Even that Abaddon bitch knows it and it scares her. It scares everyone who is around you for not even a minute. They can sense it and no amount of carnage you committed in hell, Purgatory or even on this crap hole can change it."

"I think you are wrong," the Malachi replied after a pause. "Souls are tainted with the actions taken. I could say look at you but I'm inclined to think Sam is right in that there is some human left in the bastard that is you. You're still a bastard and a killer."

"A girl who knows the way to my heart," Crowley replied with a slight smile. "That part of you I missed seeing. Wouldn't mind seeing it more often."

"That can be arranged provided you give," the Malachi replied as she stood up and moved the chair aside. "Shall I bring the chess set tomorrow?"

"And risk being humiliated by a general. I'd rather have you kiss me or poke me with your Absolution." Crowley gave a narrowed look at her.

"Tea and chess. Tomorrow then," the Malachi replied with a smile as she turned and left. "Maybe I might have company of the four legged variety."

"Bugger."

Ezekiel watched while Sam moved to avoid being seen by the Malachi. He found it unusual for Sam to do that since they seemed to be so open with each other. Perhaps it was a means to muse over what he had seen. Either way, the view was pretty good when the Malachi came out of the room and closed the door. It was disconcerting to see the look on her face that was almost thoughtful.

It explained quite a bit even though the last time the demon threw the crumpled up paper at Sam. The demon was much more receptive to her and was willing to indulge in conversation. Ezekiel was familiar with interrogation and it was usually the physical kind. This was different. It was a casual conversation and yet the angel suspected the Malachi got more out of that conversation than was realized.

Perhaps the demon was right in that she had killer instinct in terms of her species but the core of her being was vastly different. That much was certain when the angel noticed how new people responded to her. Children and animals were the easiest tells. The dogs that littered the bunker followed her lead even though hers and Sam's dog was considered an alpha. Castiel understood her better than the other angels with the exception of Gabriel and even the Winchesters seemed to get, the most obvious being Sam. Ezekiel felt like he stumbled onto something that was not easily explainable or reached as other things had been regarding the Malachi.

As much as the angel wanted to understand her, Ezekiel found himself learning that he wasn't even close to scratching the surface about her. Everyone was privy to this visible secret except him and it only fed his desire to learn more. It was disturbing that she would even deign to converse with the demon but it seemed that nothing inherently bad was going on but still it was disturbing. He was brought out of his thoughts to find that Sam had followed her to one of the rooms that was obviously the dogs' room and it was evident that in addition to having tea with a demon, the Malachi was going to play midwife. Such was the life of this rollercoaster existence of his earthbound sister… if he ever earned that right.

* * *

**A/N:** For those that have read Chronicles, you would know that Angie and Crowley have crossed paths long before he was introduced to the series. Now that he is effectively in the dungeon, seems like he gets all he wants in terms of talking to Angie.


End file.
